Fate, Sight and A Helping Hand
by Scoudouc
Summary: What happens when Visions of the future entwine Ginny and Draco's fate? DH Non compliant.
1. Malfoy Manor

Disclaimer: I have never, nor will I ever own any part of the Magical community including JK Rowling's brain. Although I really wish I did.

Chapter One

Time went by slowly for Draco Malfoy. Hiding out in Malfoy Manor while everyone else was out fighting seemed like the best idea at the time, but as time drug on he grew ever more weary. Lately he'd been having these dreams where he was on the front lines, not aiding, but fighting He Who Must Not Be Named and his Death Eaters. As nights passed, these dreams became more and more vivid. He would awake drenched in sweat with achy muscles all over and always, always short of breath. One night, a vision in the form of a dream came to him, a vision that he couldn't even begin to fathom and a vision he could certainly no longer ignore.

On one particular evening, months into his would be 7th year, Draco snuck out of the Manor for a breath of fresh air. After ensuring that the house elves would not betray him, he apparated in Diagon Alley looking for a bit of mischief. Skulking down the street in the shadows, Draco spied a familiar gaggle of redheads.

'_What a poor excuse for purebloods' _Draco thought malevolently. Fixing a smirk on his face, he took out his wand and prepared to hex the Weasel, when suddenly She came into view. The girl from his vision, the girl he was supposed to help.

'_What is she doing with the Weasley's_?' wondered Draco. And then it dawned on him. It was the Weaslette herself. She was one of them!

'_I'm supposed to help a Weasley? A blood traitor of the worst kind?' _Draco thought increduly.

'_Well fuck that. There is no way in Merlin's magical Kingdom that I am helping a Weasley.'_

And with that thought Draco turned on the spot and disapparated back to Malfoy Manor with a look of pure disgust on his face.

Upon arriving back at the Manor, Draco immediately locked himself in his room. Making sure there were no house elves around, those pesky little servants, he dove under his bed to retrieve the diary he kept of his dreams.

'If only it wasn't her' he kept muttering under his breath. 'Well I suppose it could have been worse. It could have been that Mudblood Granger, Weasel or even Potty himself.'

Heaving a deep sigh, Draco closed his diary, and with a determination that even surprised himself began to formulate a plan to save that wretched girls' life.

'I don't even know why I am bothering to do this. It's not like I even like her. Her whole family has been a royal pain in my ass ever since I met the Weasel in first year.' Muttered yet again Draco.

'**Ah, but you do like her don't you? She's never done anything to you unless provoked. You can't deny that' **chimes in his conscience.

'Oh shut up why don't you!' Shouts Draco.

'Oh, I can't believe this, I am yelling at my mind and talking to an empty room. Thankfully there's no one here to hear me or else they would cart me off to St. Mungo's.' Says Draco, while staring at he ceiling from his four poster bed.

'Oh for fuck sakes, I'm doing it again.' And with that, he extinguishes the candles in his room and tries desperately to fall asleep while putting all thoughts of the youngest Weasley out of his mind.


	2. Most Ancient and Noble House of Black

**Disclaimer: **I have never, nor will I ever own any part of the Magical community including and not limited to all Characters of Harry Potter and JK Rowling's brain. Although I really wish I did.

**Chapter Two: The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black.**

'Ahhhhh mum! Do I have to go?' Whined Ginny. There was no way that she wanted to go to Diagon Alley to stock up on potion ingredients for the Order when she could be at Black Manor doing something productive like spying on Harry, Hermione and her brother.

'Yes Ginny. Even though you may not believe that it's useful, the Order needs to keep a repertoire of potions on hand in case we can't make it to Madam Pomfrey or if she can't make it here.' Retorted Mrs. Weasley with a tone that indicated that all further attempts to get out of it would fall on deaf ears.

_'Well since I have no choice_' thought Ginny, _'I might as well make it a useful trip and pick up a few jokes from the Twins shop'._

Although slipping away from her mother would be difficult, it wasn't insurmountable.

'_All I need is enough distraction and I can make it to the shop and back under Harry's invisibility cloak without mum being none the wiser' _devised Ginny.

_'Now all I need is a distraction.'_

And what or rather who should appear in the kitchen? None other than the Golden Trio!

_'Oh this couldn't be More perfect!_' thought Ginny gleefully! _'Mum hasn't seen Ron in ages and all I have to do is plant a little seed in her head in order to make her believe that we need Ron to come with us. Mum will be too busy fussing over him that she will not miss me for a couple minutes.' _

'Oi mum! Ron, Harry and Hermione are here!' Yells Ginny. ' Don't you think Ron should come with us just incase there's trouble in Diagon Alley?'

'What a marvelous idea dear. It will give me an opportunity to stock up on food so that I can feed this lot. Look at them! They are skin and bones!' Admonished Mrs. Weasley as she walks into the kitchen.

Ron joined Ginny and Mrs. Weasley, not that he had much choice. As they apparated to Diagon Alley, Mrs. Weasley decided to go check up on the twins.

'_Wow. Lady luck or someone must be smiling down on me today.' _Thought Ginny. '_It will be all too easy to slip away and back before she even notices.' _

Pulling the invisibility cloak from her bag, Ginny covers herself and creeps to the back of the store all the while being careful that she doesn't bump into anyone.

At the back of the store, she pulls it off and walks up behind George trying to be as quiet as possible. As she's about to scare him, George turns around and yells 'Boo!'

Jumping back a bit Ginny yelps ' How did you know I was there?'

'Easy! This is our new product: Eye of the Beholder. You just take this little skin colored patch and put anywhere you want on your body and you can see out of it. It's like watching two different screens, one in each eye. Not on the market yet though, it still has a few bugs. The picture goes blurry every once in a while and sometimes the patch falls off. We need to find a better sticking charm.'

'So what brings you here little sister?'

This new product gave Ginny an idea. 'George, I need a little help. I want to help the Order but they won't let me. So I figured I would do a little spying myself, and then maybe they would let me join if I do a good enough job. But I need some of your joke products and whatever else you have been developing.'

'Well little sis, you came to the right place. Merlin knows that I can't stop you, so I might as well try to keep you as safe as possible.'

As they made it to the back room, Ginny asked where Fred was.

' I haven't seen him since last night. He's out doing something for the Order. Wouldn't tell me what though.'

The back of the shop was amazing. This was the first time Ginny set foot in there. Floor to ceiling shelves we chalk full of products. Some ready for sale, some needing packaging, some in the development stages and then some that looked like they had seen better days. At the very back there was a work space with bubbling cauldrons and scores of different potions.

George took her to a dark little corner where he said all their new, never before seen products were. Lighting the candles on the wall, George proceeded to explain everything to her:

'Ok, here we have some more of the Eye of the Beholder patches. These are the new ones that should stick a lot longer than the others. I'll give you a few just in case they don't hold up. Ok, now here we have a cloaking suit. Kinda like our headless hats, except for the whole body. With a few modifications of course. If you wear this under your cloak, it will look like your normal clothes, but if you push this button on the inside sleeve, you and everything touching you will disappear.'

'That is brilliant!'

'I know. Fred and I are really proud of it. Ok, what else do I have? Ah yes! This may look like an ordinary empty pouch, but all you have to do is wish for any potion that you have made and that you have stored in its brother, a much larger version of the same, and it will appear in here. So now you don't have to carry them all with you and risking that they may break.'

'This is a new potion that we developed. All you have to do is drink it and concentrate on which feature you want changed and it will do it for up to 24 hours. Tastes a lot better than polyjuice too. Tonks was the inspiration for this one. We figured there should be a way that everyone could be a metamorphagus.'

'And now, for our Piece de Resistance! This little talisman looks pretty ordinary, but when a witch or wizard wears it, their magical signature in undetectable. Not by any spells or wards known to Wizard kind.'

'George, you guys never cease to amaze me! You two are truly brilliant! Mum doesn't understand why you wanted a joke shop, but these things are really going to help during the war.'

'Thanks Gin. Well, all that's left is to stock you up with all our other stuff, like extendable ears, instant darkness powder, puking pastilles and nosebleed nougats and then you can be on your way!'

'Thanks again George! You really don't know how much all this stuff means to me.'

'Hey, just promise me that you will stay safe. That's all I ask.'

'I promise.'

And on that, Ginny disappeared under the invisibility cloak to go find her family. Sneaking along Diagon Alley is a lot easier now seeing how most people are too afraid to leave their homes.

Finding her mother and her brother, Ginny took a quick glance around before whipping the invisibility cloak off. As she turned back, she thought she saw a glimpse of platinum blond hair.

_'Nah, it couldn't be_.' She said to herself, look back at that spot. '_The Malfoy's are not stupid enough to pop up in the middle of Diagon Alley.'_

And on that note, Ginny joined in the conversation just like she had never left.


	3. Plans Devised

**Disclaimer: **I have never, nor will I ever own any part of the Magical community including and not limited to all Characters of Harry Potter and JK Rowling's brain. Although I really wish I did.

**Chapter Three: Plans Devised.**

Back at the House of Black, Ginny was trying to figure out how she could put to good use all the stuff George had given her. But for now, all she could do was hide it away so that no one would find it. Going to sleep that night, Ginny decided that her first task would be to spy on the Order in order to find out something useful.

Awoken by the portrait of Mrs. Black around midnight, Ginny hopped out of bed and crept to her door trying to figure out who caused all the commotion.

Peering out and seeing that the coast was clear, she slowly made way to the stairwell. It appeared that the Order was convening for an emergency meeting. Scurrying back to her room to find a pair of extendable ears, Ginny listened in on the conversation.

'I believe we have found Snapes' hideout.' said Harry Potter. 'But we can't get near it because he has so many wards and traps up that he would be alerted if we get even within about 200 feet.'

'What do you suggest we do?' Asked Arthur Weasley, a little weary.

'Well there is nothing we can do at the moment. Our only hope is to lure him out somehow. Maybe by using someone as bait.'

'Absolutely not!' Screeched Mrs. Weasley. 'I will not have you children put yourselves in that kind of danger. You really are too young to be participating in this war anyway. I don't see why you won't leave it to the adults.'

'Now, now Molly dear. You know that you can't stop them since they are of age. All we can really do is try to help them as much as possible.' Soothes Arthur.

Yanking the extendable ears back, Ginny had figured out how she was going to help the Order. She was going to sneak into Snapes' hideout and spy on him. Now all she needed was to figure out where that hideout was.

'Well that's no problem. I'm sure I can weasel it out of Harry somehow...' mused Ginny.

'Now, all I have to do is prepare my things, get the information out of Potter and I'll be all set to go.'

Noticing that the meeting was adjourned, Ginny ran into Harry's room. Hoping that he would come into his room by himself, Ginny prepared to do whatever was necessary to get the location from him.

As Harry lit the candles in his room, Ginny stepped out of the shadows.

'Sounds like you had quite the heated meeting.'

'Yeah, I know. Ron, Hermione and I were trying to tell them the best way to get to Snape, but they wouldn't go for it.'

'This is too easy.' Thought Ginny.

'So you've found Snape then?'

'Yeah, he's been staying at his house in Spinner's End.' As he said it, Harry had a look of regret on his face. ' I shouldn't have told you that. You don't need to worry your pretty little head with our troubles. Forget I even mentioned it.'

'Don't worry Harry. I'll stay safe for you.' Lied Ginny. '_Not if I can help it.'_

'Thanks Gin. But I really need a good nights sleep now.'

'Night Harry.'

'Night Gin.'

Ginny made her way back to her room to finish packing up all her stuff. She would head out tomorrow to find Spinner's End. '_But what to tell Mum?' _She wondered.

And then it hit her! '_I'll tell her that I am going to go visit Luna. I'll tell her that I needed to get out of the house, a change of scenery.'_

After sending a note off to Luna briefly asking her to cover for her if her mother comes looking for her, Ginny went to sleep eager to head off in the morning.


	4. Uncle Sev

**Disclaimer: **I have never, nor will I ever own any part of the Magical community including and not limited to all Characters of Harry Potter and JK Rowling's brain. Although I really wish I did.

**Chapter 4: Uncle Sev**.

Malfoy was sitting on his bed his head in his hands. '_Why do I have to be the bloody hero? Why couldn't it be Saint Potter? He's used to that kind of role._' Draco didn't want to be a part of the war. He didn't want to be one of Voldermorts' followers, but he especially didn't want to help Saint Potter.

'_Stuck in the middle yet again._' And then it dawned on him. _'Uncle Sev! He can help me out of this mess. I bet he has loads of ideas._'

Packing up a few things in an overnight bag, he tells his parents that he is going to visit Snape in order to gain a bit more experience in potions and the way of the Dark Arts. Unbeknownst to them, or to any of the Death Eaters for that matter, Draco knew that Snape was a good guy. Ever since Draco confided in him that he did not want to be a part of the war and that he did not want to fight on either side, did Snape let him in on his little secret. Draco knew all about how Snape was a double agent and that he was always true to Dumbledore. This was the sole reason why Snape killed him. It was predetermined. Draco knew that he wouldn't be able to do it. No matter how hard he tried.

Reminiscing on that night still makes Draco feel ill. Knowing that he facilitated the Death Eaters access to the castle, plotted and planned the whole thing with Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore. In his mind he knew that it was the right thing to do, but in his heart it made him feel sick.

'_I'm no do gooder. It was hard enough to plot and plan all last year. I had hoped that my part in this blasted war was over, but no! I have to save that bloody Weasley.'_

With that thought, Draco made his was to his own personal floo and called Professor Snape.

'Uncle Sev? Are you there?'

'Does it look like I've gone anywhere? You can see me as plain as day.' Quips Snape.

'Honestly, for a Slytherin, I dare say you're not that bright.'

'Now now uncle Sev. I know you're missing your students, but don't take it out on me!' Jeers Draco. 'But really, I do have a problem that I was hoping you would be able to help me with.'

'Oh all right. Step on through. It's not like I have enough to do as is. I guess I can help you with your petty adolescent problems.'

For the rest of the night, over bubbling cauldrons, Draco explains in vivid detail every dream and vision that he has received since the end of 6th year.

Meanwhile, over at the House of Black, Ginny was convincing her mother that it was a good idea that she should spend some time with Luna.

'Mum, I think that I should go spend some time with Luna and Mr. Lovegood. I'm just in the way here and I could really use some company from someone my age for a change.'

'Well don't just stand there, clear those dishes off the table.' Orders Mrs. Weasley. 'Now, I need to figure out what we are having for lunch.' She mutters.

'Oh, sorry dear. What was it that you were saying?'

'_I knew I shouldn't have asked after breakfast cleanup.' _'I was just wondering if it would be okay for me to go visit Luna. I'm tired of having noone here my age.'

'Oh fine dear, that sounds lovely.' Acquiesces Mrs. Weasley distractedly. 'I'll take you over myself after lunch.'

'Oh you don't have to worry about that! I owled Luna earlier and she said that if I flooed to the Leaky Cauldron they would meet me there.'

'Oh okay then. I'll just go with you. That way I'll know you're safe.' Agrees Mrs. Weasley.

'_Great! Now how do I convince her that I can go by myself?' _

As Ginny was formulating a plan, Lady Luck smiled upon her once more.

'Mornin' Mum!' Cheers George.

'Goodness George. You're a little late for breakfast, but I'm sure I can whip you something up in a jiffy. You are looking a bit peaky dear.'Says Mrs. Weasley as she bustles about the kitchen.

'That'd be great mum.'

Now that George has tucked in his meal and Mrs. Weasley has resumed her cleaning duties, Ginny takes this opportunity to talk to George.

'George, I need another favor.'

'Oh Gin, I don't think I should be doing you any more favors. If mum finds out what I've done do far, she's gonna kill me.'

'Please George. You know you're my most favorite brother in the whole wide Wizarding World!' Pleads Ginny with her giant baby blue puppy eyes.

'Oh all right. I hate it when you make that face. You get away with anything.'

'Fantastic! Now all you have to do is agree with me when I tell mum that you will take me to the Leaky Cauldron at noon to meet the Lovegoods.'

'Now why would I do that?' Questions George.

'Well, because I've found a way to put all the products you developed to good use, silly!' Sing-songs Ginny.

'Oh do tell! Pretty, pretty please!'

'Nuh-uh. I'll let you know after IF my mission was successful. But for now, just go with the flow, okay?'

'No prob Ginbug.'

'Mum, George and I were talking and he said that he would bring me by the Leaky Cauldron on his way back to the shop.'

'Are you sure that's okay Georgie? I know you want to get back. You must be really busy without Fred around.' Worries Mrs. Weasley.

'_God she can be sooo annoying sometimes.'_ Thinks Ginny as she mentally rolls her eyes.

'Don't worry mum. We'll just leave a few minutes early that's all.' Reassures George.

'Well all right then. I suppose I could really use the extra time here to do some tidying and prepare for supper. I believe that the whole Order will need feeding.' Trails off Mrs. Weasley.

Arriving at the Leaky Cauldron at precisely noon, Ginny and George head into Diagon Alley.

'All right Gin. This is where I leave you. But before you go, you have to promise me that you will stay COMPLETELY safe at all times okay?'

'Don't worry George. I'm not going to be putting myself in any real danger. I'm just going to be observing from a distance.' Soothes Ginny. 'I am a big girl you know.'

'I know Gin, but I, as an older brother, am entitled to worry about my baby sister.'

'Okay George. I love you and I will contact you as soon as I can.'

'Oh! That reminds me. There was a reason that I went to the manor this morning. I found another useful product for you. It will make it easier for you to keep in touch. It's like one of those muggle mobile fellytone things that Dad is always going on about. I added our own special touch of course.' Beams George.

'Wicked! How does it work?'

'Well all you do is open it like so. Now all you have to do is push the number 1 and then the green button. That will send me a signal that you are trying to contact me and you will hear this ringing noise. When I open mine, you will be able to talk to me.'

'That is bloody brilliant George! I guess these muggles aren't as primitive as we all thought.'

'Yep. Now we've fixed these two so that they can be used in either the muggle or the wizarding world. Besides they look just like the muggle ones, so no worries about being discovered. Oh, and when you are done talking all you have to do is close it.'

'Thanks George! I really must go now. I have a few things to pick up before I go.'

'Okay Gin. Be safe.'

And on that note, George watched as Ginny's long ginger tresses disappeared down Diagon Alley and into a shop.

'_I really do hope she is going to be all right. I have this haunting feeling that something is going to happen. Too bad she is too stubborn for her own good. There was no stopping her._'

And on that thought, George made his way back to the busy bustle of everyday life.


	5. Spinner's End

**Disclaimer: **I have never, nor will I ever own any part of the Magical community including and not limited to all Characters of Harry Potter and JK Rowling's brain. Although I really wish I did.

**Chapter 5: Spinner's End.**

Draco and professor Snape were sitting in the living room having afternoon tea. All seemed quiet and peaceful. You could hear the birds chirping outside, the smell of Spring was definitely in the air.

'So Draco, what do you remember of 6th year potions?' Poses Snape.

Draco sits still not responding, not even moving a muscle.

'Draco? Answer me! I am in no mood for your insolence!'

When still getting no response from Draco, Snape gets up and walks over to him. Upon approaching the boy, he notices that Draco is in some sort of dream like trance.

Draco, unaware of his current surroundings, Sees that Ginny is going to be in trouble. It's later that same day, but night has set. She is crouched in some bushes at the opening of Spinner's End, looking at a map. Suddenly there are cracks of apparition all around her. Death Eaters surrounding her, five in all. Wanting to help, but unable to, Draco is forced to See her being tortured, raped and left for dead.

Waking up, drenched in sweat and his heart beating a million times a minute, Draco takes in his surroundings. He is lying down on a sofa, cold compress on his forehead.

'It's going to happen tonight.' He whispers, breathing heavily. 'I have to stop them.'

Professor Snape, looking on intrigued, urges him to continue.

'It was like one of my dreams, but real. I was there, but I couldn't help her. I was just seeing it all happen. Like it was fact. What does this all mean?'

Sighing heavily, Snape hands Draco another mug of tea.

'Am I correct to assume that you have not looked too deep into your own family history?' Reprimands Snape.

'Well, Father required that I knew all Malfoy's by name and what they did. Other than that, I never bothered too much. It's all ancient history anyway.' Replies Draco, slightly confused.

'I should have known that you would not take any particular interest in your ancestry. Children today are only interested in instant gratification. None care about how they get there. Take you for example, as long as you have the money and the power, you don't care about how it came about. Typical infantile mentality.' Rants Snape.

'Professor!' Interrupts Draco before he can continue. 'Could you please explain to me what my ancestry has to do with anything?'

'Very well. Since there is no time for you to actually go and look it up yourself, I shall tell you. Your great, great, great grandmother on your father's side was a Seer. A true crystal ball, reading tea leaves, numerology, Seer. Not like that crackpot Trelawney.' Explains Snape with and air of impatience.

'You mean to tell me that I have Seer blood? That I am part Seer?' Asks Draco incredibly.

'No. I made it all up just you get your attention. Of course you have Seer blood. Do I seem like the type to go on and make up elaborate stories?' At this point Snape is fuming.

'_Honestly, I believe that kids these days are getting dumber as time goes on.'_

'Well why wouldn't my parents tell me? Why would they keep this vital piece of information on my life from me?'

'It is my belief that your father wished to harness this gift at the appropriate time in order to help the Dark Lord.'

Draco, now pacing the living room, begins to rant. 'That miserable old git! It figures that he would use his only son to better his position with the Dark Lord. This makes me want to fight for him even less!'

'Well obviously I have been given this gift for a reason. I am supposed to help in the war.' At this statement, Draco shudders. He almost turns to run away, that self preservation instinct kicking in, but decides not to. 'Professor, I am going to need your help though. I do not believe that rescuing the little Weaslette will be the most beneficial to my health.'

'Indeed not Draco. She does believe that we are both wanted for the murder of Albus Dumbledore. What we must do is figure out a way to gain the girls trust. It is a shame that time is on the short side.' Muses Snape.

'What we need is more time. There must be something we can do about that professor?' Questions Draco.

'I'm afraid not. I do not possess a time turner and stopping time is quite impossible. It pains me to say it, but we may have to... wing it.' Says Snape, scrunching up his face in disgust.

'I'm sorry professor, but did you just say 'wing it'? You actually want to wing something?' Snickers Draco.

'Enough of your insolence! We will have to prepare now in order to be ready on time.' Snaps Snape.

'Very well. Let's just hope that we are not too late.' Replies Draco soberly.

Left to their own thoughts, both Snape and Draco prepare all the necessary equipment they may need. Bandages incase she is injured, potions to revive her or to keep her stasis armor incase things get violent and ropes and chains incase they have to 'act' like Death Eaters and tie her up and 'take her in'.

Once everything is packed away and wands are secure, Draco and Snape take one last deep breath and head out the door just as dusk sets.


End file.
